


[Podfic] The First Twelve

by dodificus



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first night - their wedding night - he pokes her in the eye with his thumb (trying to gently brush her hair out of the way), she knees him in the balls (trying to sweetly slide her leg against his), and they manage, via team effort, to roll somewhat vigorously off the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The First Twelve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First Twelve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259254) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



**Length:** 11:10  
 **File Size:** 12 MB (mp3) | 5.1 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/firsttwelve.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/firsttwelve.m4b.zip)

Podbook created by cybel  
Cover by cybel

Originally posted April 11th 2008 [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/12483.html) at Amplificathon Livejournal


End file.
